Talk:The Void (episode)
Valen's ship? Valen's ship appears to be a Federation Antares-class vessel. What's up with that? --Skyler 15:03, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :That type of studio model is a very commonly reused model, which has been used for over 7 other types of starships as well. It's a cost-saving method employed many times with other models as well. - Enzo Aquarius 15:06, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I've used it- albeit with a lot of modification- for a privateer in an animated fanfilm I'm working on. I took the wings from a Klingon BoP and stuck one of the Antares' wings on the bottom of the ship for a gun turret. Babylon 5 raider? A note on another B5 reference was recently added: *A Raider ship from the B5 episode "Signs and Portents" appears here as well. Is this true? I've looked through Trekcore, and I could not find a raider ship. Can someone confirm this with a screencap? --OuroborosCobra talk 15:02, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :There's a very nice analysis here: , and no, it's not true. -- Kingfisher 18:44, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::Removed this again, per discussion above: ** One of the Raider ships from the ''Babylon 5 episode " " appears in this episode.'' - Bridge 04:34, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Beacon? Struck: *Interestingly, the episode doesn't deal with a major moral dilemma after Voyager and the alliance ships leave the void. Normally, a beacon would be placed to warn off other ships, which may fly in and become a victim of the raiding ships in the void. However, this would also devoid the remaining ships and Fantome's people of a means of existence. The particular anomaly in question opened funnels randomly in normal space. There would be no one location to place a warning buoy. – 09:15, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :If the funnels open anywhere within a discrete region of space, the whole region could be set up with warning buoys. And a recorded message, "Feel free to send supplies of deuterium and food into the region to be sucked in." :I like to think of the looks on the faces of the nasty guys, waiting for the funnel to kick the "escaping" ships back in. They wait a minute, then two, then three, and begin to get very worried. After an hour, well... "I guess we blew it, boys. Their plan worked and we don't know how to do what they did..." GCapp1959 13:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) would this be another b5 reference? the alien seems like Zathras Cropped episode? Apparently, there is a version of this episode that's cropped for time. I read this somewhere. I'm pretty sure I've got the full episode, as it's on DVD, but can anyone tell me what was cut out? I gather it was quite a major edit, which is why it annoyed people. Avengah 12:22, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean the stuff shown on Spike? In that case, every episode has been cropped for time. That's what stations do in syndication. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:28, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Cobra is right. It happens in almost every episode. It hits TOS the hardest, since in the 60s programs ran for 53 minutes, now most TV shows run for just 44. Its up to each station to make their own cuts as they see fit, therefor dozens of unofficial versions have been aired for almost every episode and film. --- Jaz 20:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::OK, well I was a bit annoyed when I watched Mirror, Mirror last time, because the whole bit where Scotty tries to sabotage the phasers was removed, as was the bit where Spock told Kirk he'd had time to observe their counterparts and how barbaric they were. Anyway, the reason why I am asking about The Void specifically is this - someone I know downloaded a copy of it, and there was a text file with it saying that it was the good version. I thought that it would only be worth mentioning in a text file if the "bad" version was really badly cut or something. :::Anyway, why do TV stations cut shows for syndication when they aren't cut on the original showing, if the original showing isn't that long ago? Surely the time allocated for adverts should be the same for a modern programme, whether the show is a repeat or not. Avengah 02:33, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Basically, they want more adverts. More adverts = more money. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:47, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Elite Force Have you noticed how much this episode's plot is like the one of Elite Force? The game was released only a few months before this episode was made and the cast of Voyager took over their parts for it... Jackoverfull 00:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I was just thinking that myself. The plot of this episode seems remarkably similar to that of the game. --MAX 02:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Power consumption of new replicators? I remember somewhere that one of the species in the void gave Voyager technology to reduce the energy needed to replicate things. I think Janeway says it reduced the energy needed by 'one third', but could someone confirm this? thanks --AnonyQ 05:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :From dialogue: ::BOSAAL: "Who did you raid to get fresh vegetables?" ::JANEWAY: "They're replicated. One of the crews that joined us had technology that tripled our replicator efficiency." ::NEELIX: "It may not be a gourmet feast, but we can feed five hundred people a day now using half the power it took us a few days ago." ::JANEWAY: "Why don't we sit down?" :Hope that helps. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:53, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Cheers. Doesn't particularly make sense that they 'tripled' it but then 'half the power' but I'll try and fit a line in somewhere. --AnonyQ 12:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Don't bother. We don't nitpick. --TribbleFurSuit 17:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :It isn't nitpicking to include that the replicators became more efficient. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::OK. It would be, to say "Janeway says triple but Neelix thinks its double OMG TEH ERROR" --TribbleFurSuit 19:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::seems to me, judging only by the dialogue above, janeway doesn't say the energy needed is reduced by 1 third, but rather the efficiency is increased by a third, only neelix talks specifically about energy (power), maybe the energy required wasn't reduced at the same rate as the efficiency was increased. OmikronWeapon 20:08, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Further clarification: Voyager's replicators use matter-resequencing, not energy-to-matter conversion, so energy usage would only be a part of efficiency. (VOY 5x18, Course: Oblivion) Izkata 06:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::They do both, but it's all academic anyway, as we don't nitpick.--31dot 09:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::And Neelix said "500 people with half the power". Didn't Janeway say in The 37's that there were only something like 200-300 people on the ship? Removed :*''The plot of this episode is similar to that of Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force. :*''The plot is reminiscent of the TAS episode . :*''Paris comment about "gremlins in the engine" could be a bit of an in-joke. William Shatner starred in "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet", an episode of the Twilight Zone in which Shatner played a passenger on a plane that was sabotaged by a gremlin.'' Similarities need to be intentional, incited for a while - gremlins were a common reason for stuff that happened on a plane... — Morder (talk) 11:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Transprt consoles How did they manage to transport the hardwired consoles? Or manage to lock onto them into the first place without being told where they are. --Icarusmatrix 18:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Time span of episode? Is there a reference in the episode to how long they were in the void? I recall the particular editing used in it to illustrate the passage of time, and thought of this while reading the article on Resolutions. Does The Void span a time longer than Resolutions (which was about two months according to the article)?